Project-K
by Belles7
Summary: He's a killing machine, devoid of emotions. And this other guy over here is the head of Tokyo's top mafia. When he found out about this killing machine, he was in it for the victory. Unfortunately, he didn't feel so victorious at one point in the game. AkaKuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Project-K**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Akashi sat on the leather recliner, staring out the glass window with no appreciation for the sight before him. Before he met _that _person, he had never cared much for the city lights of Tokyo beaming brightly at night. After having met _that_ person, who made him pay attention to the sight, he gradually appreciated his surrounding. And now, _that_ person was gone. He despised the view outside his window, hated it so much that he was willing to have the window painted black.

Between his fingers was a shogi piece. He actually dared to look on the back of the piece and when he did, he glared at the name written. He leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes, clenching the shogi piece in his fist. _Damn you, Kuroko_, he thought over and over. _Damn you to hell._

He hit the back of his head against the recliner repeatedly. When he flashed open those hetero-colored eyes of his, a bitter smirk appeared on his lips. When had he, Akashi Seijuro, ever failed? When had his plans ever backfired? And what's worse was that he lost to a shorty like Kuroko Tetsuya. He lost his heart, mind, and soul to that person.

* * *

><p>AN: Read on! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Project-K**

* * *

><p><em>*chapter 1: Project-K<em>

In an underground lab, a man sat on a swivel chair. He was surrounded by two large screens, two smaller-sized screens, three keyboards and a cordless mouse. His fingers tapped furiously on the keyboard sitting in front of him. His dark hair was curly, but oily due to a lack of showering. He had trapped himself in the lab for days, researching non-stop.

He had two assistants, for his project was to be kept in utter secrecy. One of his assistants was filing documents while the other one stood, intently observing the project locked in a human-sized translucent tube. The assistant stared at the fully-clothed, but unconscious young man in front of him. He cocked his head and scribbled something down onto the clipboard.

"Sensei, when did you say our client was coming?" the assistant asked, looking away from the blue-haired boy.

"Hold a second, almost done," said the head of the project. He was still typing and with one final click, he sighed in relaxation and slumped in his chair. He rotated around to look at the assistant. "I just finished transferring the data into the system. The client's coming to check on the progress three days from now."

The man got off his chair and walked over to the large tube. "Project-K is going better than I expected. Even though his body is human, we've managed to heighten his athletic qualities; compared to a human, he's far stronger, but he doesn't possess inhuman strength yet. I'm still working on that. On the brighter side, his speed has definitely increased thanks to the injection."

The assistant nodded, taking in the information. "Is Project-K close to being what the client wants?"

The man shrugged. "The client wants a killing machine. I'm doing what I can; write this stuff down, kid. Here's what I've done. Since the client wants a killing machine, I've programmed this boy to think, act, and live as a robot."

The assistant asked, "Perhaps you could give more detail on how you made him more robotic?"

"Of course. I have a time schedule prepared for Project-K, you see. He spends at least five hours a day in a dark room, no windows at all, and listens to an audio repeating: 'I am a robot. My purpose is to kill.' After that, I take him out the all-black room and into an all-white room. In there, he repeatedly writes the same thing over and over for at least three hours. Another three hours is spent reading a 500 paged book that only says two things: 'I am a robot. My purpose is to kill.' Even though he's robotic-like, he still has human senses. He'll respond to auditory, visual, oral, and writing methods. Hence, my methods of ingraining the mantra into his head," the man explained, looking very proud of his project.

"And the results of doing that?" the assistant inquired.

"Mm. He's completely devoid of emotions and his instincts are to kill. Interestingly enough, he has a thing for being polite. He's quite calm and reserved, doesn't really throw a fit, cooperates well, and...Oh! How could I forget this? He's quite intelligent, quick to adapt and adjust to the situation. So, that's a plus for the client. A killer ought to be flexible during tough circumstances, eh?"

"Project-K's intelligence, how did you cultivate that?"

The man chuckled. "That's one of things I didn't really have to do. The boy was quite smart before the project even began."

The assistant hastily jotted that down. "Okay. Give a run down of his specialties."

"He's pretty good with weapons as a killer machine should be. When it comes to having a distinct style of fighting, he does have one. From what I've observed, it's got to do something with being invisible to the opponent. I decided to not further cultivate his fighting style; I'll leave that for the client to do."

The assistant nodded. "Okay-"

The man looked at Project-K. "Something good just popped in my mind! Stop writing for now. I think I just found a way to improve him. Unlock the tube and bring him to the operation room. Assistant 2, get the mixed fluids from the storage and bring some syringes while you're at it."

"Hai, sensei!" The two assistants said.

As the man walked to the operation room, the assistant standing by the tube asked, "Should I give him some more sleeping pills, so he doesn't wake up?"

The man waved half-heartedly and shook his head. "No need to. I already gave him enough to knock him out for another 2 days. He's been unconscious for 36 hours now. Just bring him over to the room." The man grabbed some utensils, disappeared out the lab and into the hallway.

"Okay, Project-K," the assistant muttered. He clicked a green button and a wave of compressed air was released. Cold mist seeped out from the tube. The assistant shut his eyes and tried to get rid of the mist. When the tube slid open, two hands wrapped around his throat. The assistant let out a yelp and Project-K roughly slammed the man's head on the tube several times. With the assistant unconscious and bleeding from his head, Project-K tossed the man into the open tube.

There was a loud crash and Project-K swiftly turned to look behind himself, spotting the second assistant standing there. A beaker laid on the ground, shattered with its liquid content spilling everywhere. The blue-haired teen took a step, leaning towards the table, and the assistant took a step backwards. The teen quickly grabbed the stray scalpel on the table and flung it at the assistant, piercing the the man in the chest.

Hearing footsteps coming to the lab, Project-K quickly ran over to the computer screens and dug through the drawers, searching for something. He finally spotted it, a loaded gun. He grabbed it and shut the drawer, hiding behind the large desk.

The older man walked back into the lab, saying, "What is taking-"

He narrowed his eyes, taking in the dead assistant's body and the destroyed beaker. He warily scanned the lab and cautiously walked over to the open tube, only to find that the body belonged to his other assistant. As he turned around, hearing the sound of a pulled trigger and a loud boom, he fell to the cold ground.

He was panting, gasping for air as he saw the familiar shoes coming towards him. "K-K-Kuroko...Tet...suya."

Staring emotionlessly at the person he had been with for three and a half years, Project-K cocked the gun in his hands. "You've finally said my real name for once. Too bad it'll be your last time."

Another gunshot thundered in the room. A pool of blood appeared around the man's body. Kuroko walked back over to the desk and stared at the screen, seeing the files on the desktop. He deleted all the files in the system and wiped the memory clean from the computers. He left the lab to grab an axe from the storage room. He destroyed the computers physically, breaking it to pieces, before wandering into the operation room and grabbing a bottle of gasoline.

He sprayed the operation room with gasoline, lit it on fire and continued to spill gasoline through the hallway, into the lab room, before lighting the whole place on fire. When he ascended the stairs and finally stood on ground level, a soft smile appeared on his face. Finally, he could feel the fresh air and breathe it in.

* * *

><p>AN: Just had to write this one...the itch to write stories, do you ever get that? Review? Wrote this at 3-4 am and i'm like 0-0

Honestly, I don't even know the rating for this story. It's T, but I feel like it might go M. But, then again, I'm not even sure why it'd go M.


	3. Chapter 3

**Project-K**

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 2: Questions <em>

After days of wondering around Tokyo and sleeping under the slide in the nearby park at night, Kuroko found himself sitting inside some restaurant called Maji Burgers. With the money he took from the lab before setting it in flames, he bought himself a vanilla milkshake and sat down at a table for two. Of course, it was only him sitting there.

Even though it was afternoon, it was cold. He could tell that winter was nearing because most of the leaves on the trees had disappeared, leaving the branches naked. The air was cold and piercing. People were dressed in scarves and double layered jackets whereas he donned a simple grey T-shirt, dark jeans and sneakers. He observed the customers in the restaurant, wondering if he should get a jacket too. He didn't feel cold though. He was used to being trapped in the cold; after all, the tube he was locked in was pretty darn cold.

"Bitch please!" a girl said, wearing a school uniform. She was sitting with several girls, all of them eating together happily.

The blue-haired boy silently observed the scene. Why did she just call her friend a bitch, he wondered. Maybe it was a trend these days, to call people bitch like it meant no harm.

The girl shook her head. "That guy is totally cheating on you, girl! Just dump him and get yourself a better one."

Her friend nodded, looking sullen. "I know...it's just so hard to separate though. We've been together for a year and..."

Kuroko sipped on his drink. He didn't understand how people could become so attached to another person in just one year. He swirled his milkshake with the straw, seeing a tiny whirlpool in his drink now. Then, he heard some paper-wrinkling noises and loud chewing.

He looked up to see a large, as in tall, man sitting in front of him. The red-haired man wolfed down the stack of burgers, stopping once or twice to take a big gulp. Deciding to make his presence known to the man, Kuroko said, "Domo."

Kagami shot out of his seat as fast as lightning and suspiciously scanned the perimeter. He almost, _almost_, pulled out the gun from the inner-pocket of his dark jacket. He blinked numerous times when he finally spotted the source of the voice; it was a young boy.

"Oi, little kid, don't go around pulling pranks on people. I didn't see you there," Kagami said, slowly sitting back down.

"I'm not a kid."

"Then how old are you?"

Kuroko, not completely sure of his actual age, answered, "I'm in high school."

Kagami narrowed his eyes. "You sure you're not a middle schooler?"

"I'm positive," Kuroko said and slowly added, "...bitch."

Kagami quirked his red brows, confused. "What the hell? Why'd you say that?"

Kuroko nodded to himself, completely ignoring the man. "I thought so. Calling people bitch still is a bad thing."

"Of course it is! Do you live under a rock or something? Why would you call a stranger you just met a bitch?"

From the corner of his eyes, Kuroko could clearly spot the hooded person who had been lurking in the alley for the past six minutes. He stared at the red head sitting before him. Given that the mysterious person was situated at the perfect angle for watching Kagami, Kuroko assumed the person outside was after this red head.

Kagami leaned away from the blue-haired teen when he noticed the intensity of those blue eyes, staring at him. He rubbed the back of his neck. "...Do I have something on my face?"

"I apologize for calling you a bitch. Good day."

Kagami watched the boy exit the shop, sitting in a daze. "Man, kids are getting weird these days."

He was about to pick up his hamburger when he heard, "Bakagami! Target located! Duck! He's gonna shoot." The red head barely had any time to look out the window as he dove onto the floor. A bullet shot through the glass window by his seat and soon all the windows were shattered from the gunshots. There were terrified and surprised screams. Several shrill shouts of pain echoed in the room.

Still on the floor, Kagami pressed the device clipped on his ear and muttered into the tiny mike on his collar, "Send some ambulances. I'm going after the target!"

"Got it," the female voice said. "Be careful and don't get too reckless!"

Kagami peeked his head over the table, spotting the target walk out from the alley. "Bastard. You thought you got me, eh?"

The red head quickly stood up, shooting at the target before he took cover behind a wall. He looked out the closest window, seeing the target run away with a slight limp in his steps. Kagami ran out the door and chased after the man. He fired at the man's arm, successfully piercing the bullet into his arm.

The hooded man quickly entered a car parked on the curb and soon, the car sped off. Kagami let out a shout, kicking the pole. "Target got into a vehicle! Back up, Riko!"

"Ha! Say no more. I already got Hyuga tailing him. Izuki's coming to pick you up. Get ready for one hell of a car ride!" Riko warned. "He should be in a white sedan."

Kagami looked around and spotted said car turning a sharp corner, immediately pulling to a stop in front of him. The passenger window rolled down, revealing the driver Izuki. "Sit down in this sedan, Kagami."

The red head shook his head, hastily getting into the car. "Awful joke, Izuki."

The minute he shut the door, the fellow member of the Special Assault Team sped off. Kagami's back hit the chair forcefully. "...Reckless driver," he mumbled as Riko began talking.

"All right, I'm gonna wire your guys' mics together now. Izuki go straight 'till you hit Tori Avenue and then take a left," Riko informed, clearing her throat. "Hyuga and Kiyoshi, how's it going so far?"

"Doing really good," Hyuga said, sounding quite busy.

Kiyoshi let out a sigh. "We caught up to the car twice. The first time, I got a good shot at the left rear wheel. The second time, Hyuga rammed into the side of their car. I think he's on a road rage, guys."

Huya laughed humorlessly. "Nah, I'm just trying to get our target ASAP. He's finally made a move for the first time in three months. I've been itching for a good fight."

"Hyuga," Riko seethed darkly, "If you make any careless mistakes, endanger the success of the mission or the life of your partner, I swear I will happily shoot you in the foot, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"I feel much better now," Kiyoshi said.

Riko smiled, sitting in a room filled with maps and technology. "No problem! How's it going, Izuki?"

"Just turned left."

"Take a right at the next light. Here's the plan. There's a four way intersection coming up and that's where we're gonna stop the target. I already have back up blocking the east and west streets. Hyuga and Kiyoshi, you two stay right on the target's trail. I want him in the center of the intersection in 5 minutes. You guys will occupy the north street of the intersection. Izuki and Kagami, you guys should be arriving at the south street of the intersection fairly soon. Get your guns ready, boys."

"Are we allowed to shoot at the driver?" Kagami asked.

"Don't shoot any vital areas, we want the accomplice alive."

* * *

><p>Aomine was clicking the remote control non-stop, flashing through numerous channels with a bored look. He scowled. "There's nothing good to watch! I'm boooooreed!"<p>

"Shut your mouth, Aomine," Midorima said, entering the spacious living room.

"When did you get here?" the dark blue-haired man demanded. "Scared the shit out of me, four eyes!"

"To get scared over my presence? You should be."

"Tch. Yeah right," Aomine muttered, focusing his attention back on the television. He clicked to another channel and stared at the familiar face on the screen. It was an old-ish man being handcuffed by some cops in the middle of a four way intersection. The scene was pretty hectic. There were cops all over the place, cars blocking the streets, news people wandering here and there with their cameras and mikes.

"Say, four eyes, doesn't this guy look familiar?"

"He should look familiar, idiot," Midorima remarked, staring at the television with his arms crossed. "I always knew he'd get caught one day. That fool."

Aomine scratched his head. "...I've seen him somewhere."

Midorima sighed. "He was one of the people who wished to cooperate with Akashi."

"Oh! That's right. He's the loser who threw a fit cuz Akashi didn't want to work with him!" Aomine stated, standing up now. The green-haired man shook his head and silently left the room. Meet Aomine Daiki, the ace fighter of Akashi's mafia.

Midorima walked through the corridors of Akashi's mansion and entered a private room that only Akashi, himself, resided in. It was something like his personal study room. He spotted the fearless leader sitting comfortably with a book in his lap.

"Akashi." Midorima stood by the threshold.

"If you're going to come in, Shintaro, enter and shut the door while you're at it," the red head stated, not bothering to look at the tall man.

"Alright," Midorima muttered irritably, stepping in the room and shutting the door softly.

"Take a seat, unless you don't plan on staying here long," Akashi informed, flipping a page.

"I'll stand."

Akashi finally looked at his fellow comrade. "Did you need something, Shintaro?"

The man shook his head. "Akio-"

"Ah. Akio-san? Yes. I heard about his story," the red head interrupted, pity laced in his voice.

Shintaro narrowed his green eyes. "What do you think?"

"Nothing much." Akashi shut his book. "It's the end for him."

"His men may ask you to rescue him."

Akashi crossed a leg over the over and tilted his head. "And why would I?"

"I hope you don't."

A sinister smile appeared on his face. "You know I wouldn't dare to help the man. He's not my problem and we're not associated in any way or form."

"They may try to reason with you, Akashi."

"And how will they do that?"

Midorima fixed his glasses. "You're both leaders in the underground world. You should look out for each other is what they might say."

"You want to know how I would respond, Shintaro, is that why you're here?"

He nodded. "I have a feeling that you'll reject them, but it's better to have you confirm it with your own lips."

"Of course," Akashi said. "Akio-san was a hungry man. He tried to make a move on my territory without my knowledge. Now that his people are vulnerable, having no leader, should I retaliate and conquer his land?"

"If you want to."

Akashi waved a hand in the air, dismissing the thought. "I wouldn't do that when I could sit on my throne and watch his organization crumble at the hands of other thirsty predators. That would give me the most satisfaction, observing the weak kill the weak for power."

"I'll take my leave now." Midorima headed for the door.

"I'll be leaving soon to meet with Momoi; tell Atsushi to cook less tonight since I won't be present for dinner."

* * *

><p>"Konbanwa, Akashi-kun!" Momoi greeted cheerily with a wave as the man neared her. She had long pink hair and rose-colored eyes. She was sitting in a coffee shop with a folder and her phone on the table.<p>

"Konbanwa, Momoi." Akashi took a seat. "Did you find the location?"

The pinkette smiled and nodded. Her happy face transformed into a serious expression. "Shall I take you there or would you like to sit and talk for a while?"

"There's too many people here for my taste. Let's get moving, Momoi."

"I thought so," she said, slipping on her trench coat. She pushed the folder over to the red head. "That's for you, Akashi-kun. I typed everything I discovered into a report." She grabbed her phone and beckoned him to follow her with a finger.

Momoi glanced at Akashi, noticing how quiet he was since they left the shop. "What are you thinking about, Akashi-kun?"

"The location. Did you get a chance to look at it personally?"

The woman shook her head. "No. The police force and investigators were still surveying the scene, but from the news and data I've gathered, the underground lab was illegal; no one had a clue the lab existed. The place was burnt to crisp. Three bodies were found, but could not be identified. The place has been blocked but there's no one keeping watch tonight."

"I see."

Momoi led them to the underground lab in silence. She had no idea why he wanted to visit the location and she knew that even if she asked him, he wouldn't dare to tell her. He'd probably tell her to wait for him to tell her in the future.

Momoi led them behind a building, explaining, "To the unsuspecting person, this seems to be a normal manufacturing building, but there's more to it. There's a shed behind the building and in the shed is a set of stairs leading to the underground lab."

Akashi looked around, taking in the environment.

Momoi added, "The building's located in a more rural-like area of Tokyo, away from the city area of Tokyo. The person overseeing this project probably wanted to complete it with no interferences. That's probably why he chose this specific region due to its lack of population."

They ducked under the yellow caution tapes and entered the shed, descending the ash-littered stairs, and stood at what was the entrance to the lab. Akashi spotted some detached wires hanging from the walls and ceiling. There were shards of glass. An odd stench lingered in the room. Across from them was a hallway.

"Where does the hallway lead?" he asked.

Momoi shrugged. "Didn't know there was a hallway. All I know is that there's a lab and a storage room."

"Let's check it out then." He led them through the destroyed laboratory and into the hallway. Turns out that the hallway led to one room.

"An operation room?" Momoi murmured to herself, scanning the perimeter.

"Most likely." Akashi stared at a burnt bed, melted metal frames, scattered pieces of now-ashy cloths, and things that appeared to be tools used during operations. He wondered if he should have brought Midorima, a medical specialist. "A total of three rooms: the lab, storage room, and the operation room. Indeed, something was going on here."

When they ascended the stairs and exited the shed, Akashi couldn't help but feel slightly angered. He had gotten no where. The rooms and equipments were all severely burned, all evidences were destroyed efficiently. He narrowed his heterochromic eyes. Who did this? What was the person trying to hide?

* * *

><p>AN: mmmm...I kinda want to try Murasakibara's cooking.

*Konbanwa- good evening

review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Project-K**

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter continues right after the previous chapter.

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 3:Target Found<em>

Night had already settled down in the city of Tokyo. The streets were silent, only buzzing with noise when cars zoomed by. Kuroko was sitting on a bench near the basketball courts when a group of men sauntered over to him.

"Oi, kid, what ya doin' here so late at night?" one of the men asked, stumbling his way over to the silent teen. He sat down on the bench and ruffled his hand in the blue hair. Kuroko raised a hand, softly pushing the man's wrist away from his head.

"Don't touch my hair, sir."

The man grinned lecherously. "Eh? Why? Ya don't like it?"

"Please go somewhere else. I'd prefer to not harm you."

The man looked at his group, who were ready to charge in, and held a hand in the air. "Let me tell you something, boy. I'm the _master_ of this gang. I don't like this cocky attitude of yours. You think you can take me on? You'll be dead in a second."

Kuroko's stoic face broke as a look of sheer hatred appeared on his face. The word _master_ echoed in his mind. His brain registered the word and his blue orbs narrowed at the man in irked manner. He repeated, "Master?"

The man stood up and laughed smugly. "Yep! That's right, boy. I'm the master. Why don't you call me master and I'll let you go unscathed."

He watched the teen lower his head and cooed, "What's the matter, boy? Crying already? Come to master."

Kuroko stared at the ground. Images flashed in his mind. He was sitting in the dark room, listening to the audio again. _My purpose is to kill._ He was hovering over a dead body, a blade in his bloodied hand. He was kneeling in front of a man, whom he called master. How many times had he called that man his master? How many times had that master angered him?

"...Oi, did ya not hear me!" the man demanded, putting his hand on Kuroko's shoulder.

Suddenly, he dropped to the floor and screamed in pain as a pale hand twisted his wrist. Kuroko stood up and let go of the man's wrist. The man looked up to find cold, dull blue eyes staring down at him. He signaled for his friends to attack. They quickly surrounded the boy.

Kuroko turned in a slow circle, analyzing. "Seven people to kill."

The first person charged at him with a pocket knife. Kuroko gripped his wrist and brought his own hand down on the man's elbow joint before quickly stealing the knife. He kicked the man in the stomach, sending him down to the ground. Another person charged at him from behind. Kuroko whirled around and flung the knife at the target's chest.

"Two down. Five left."

Another man came at him with flying fists and Kuroko sent him flying backwards with a strong kick to the temple. _Three down. Four left._ With each step he took, the remaining people hurried backwards. Impatient now, the teen grabbed a gun from one of the unconscious men's jacket. He was about to shoot when one of the guys got on his knees, bowing.

"Please, have mercy!"

Kuroko blinked. "Mercy? What is that?"

He shot the four people dead. He heard staggering footsteps behind him and turned to look at the leader of the group, digging beneath his jacket for something.

The man pulled out a gun, his hands shook terribly. "M-monster! Don't come near me."

Kuroko's face was unreadable. "I told you to go somewhere else, but you didn't. Now, I will kill you." Before the man could pull his trigger, Kuroko shot at his hand. The gun dropped to the ground and soon the man's dead body followed suit.

The teen scanned the surrounding. "Eight down total. Five dead. Three survivors. Proceeding to kill all survivors."

* * *

><p>The very next morning, Riko shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Right after we solve a case, another homicide incident occurs. <em>Great,<em> just great!"

Izuki took a seat and suggested, "But that means we have our jobs. If there were no crimes, we'd be unemployed."

The brunette eyed the fellow SAT member oddly. "Are you trying to make a joke, Izuki?"

He shook his head. "Just stating the truth."

She sighed. "You know what? I'm just gonna act like you didn't say anything, okay?"

Hyuga entered the room with Kagami trailing after him. He dropped into a chair and slumped. "Eight dead victims. The murder is on the loose. Their wounds were kind of fresh. They were either killed early this morning or late, late last night."

Kagami nodded. "We checked for witnesses. There were none. The murder left no trace of evidence."

Riko bit her thumb nail, calculating their options. "Hmm. Alright, Hyuga go file this report. I'll have another team handle this case. We have bigger problems to care of."

* * *

><p>"Wow. Eight dead?" Kise asked, sitting on the couch with his legs crossed as he stared at the television. He looked like a kid waiting to open his present on christmas day. "I wonder who did that."<p>

"Don't those guys look kind of familiar?" Aomine muttered, blinking twice.

Midorima sighed. "Baka. They're a small gang from the eastern side of Tokyo district."

"_Oh_. They're small frys. No wonder why they didn't look familiar." Aomine leaned back on the couch.

"You're contradicting yourself now, Aominecchi."

"Am not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"If you two don't shut up, you're not eating breakfast," Midorima threatened with a huff of annoyance. "I swear, Akashi should just kick you two out."

"You don't really mean that, do you, Midorimacchi?" Kise cried out.

"Mmm~. That would be up to me to decide since I'm the cook," Murasakibara stated, leaning against the wall. He wore a purple apron and smiled dreamily at the thought of pancakes. "Anyways, breakfast's ready everyone."

Akashi entered the room, eyeing the fellow members. "What's all the fuss about?"

"Aka-chin. Mido-chin doesn't want Se-chin and Mine-chin to eat breakfast. Should we starve them?"

Akashi simply stared at the puppy-face Kise and the staring Aomine. He quirked his brow. "Let me think about it."

Aomine threw his hands in the air. "You have to fucking think about it? Seriously! I'll kill your next targets for you, Akashi! Just let me eat breakfast!"

Kise, feeling defeated by Aomine's compromise, quickly said, "I'll hack whoever's data systems and find whatever info you desire, Akashicchi!"

Aomine turned to look at the blonde. "Are you trying to compete with me, Kise?"

"Are you?" the blonde asked.

"Hey, don't go copying me!"

"Don't go copying me!"

"Both of you be quiet," ordered Akashi. Kise and Aomine clamped their mouths shut. Akashi was not amused with their bickering and bantering. "If you two pull any sort of this nonsense again, you won't be eating in this house for an entire week."

The duo nodded in sync. Akashi entered the dining room with Atsushi. Midorima gave them a satisfied smirk and followed. The duo stuck their tongue at his back.

* * *

><p>Now that they were all situated at the dining table with their breakfast sitting in front of them, peace ensued in the room. That was until Aomine stole a piece of food from Kise's plate without him knowing. Midorima sighed and nudged Kise's foot with his own. The blond turned to find Akashi glaring at him and Aomine.<p>

Aomine forced a smile. "It's just how we show our love to each other, Akashi." He wrapped an arm around Kise who returned the gesture by doing the same. Kise beamed sweetly at the tanner male and cooed, "Say 'ah', Aominecchi."

He gently fed the male who forced himself to shudder in pleasure. "I just _love_ your spoon, Kise."

Akashi smirked and crossed his arms. "How intimate of you two. Why not take it somewhere else?"

The duo screamed at their leader while simultaneously leaping away from each other with disgust. Aomine shook his head. "Foul! That's fucking foul play, Akashi!"

Kise nodded, his face flustered with light pink cheeks. The red head shrugged. "I find you two clinging onto each other and acting lovey dovey even more foul."

"Ha!" Aomine remarked, sitting back down in his chair. "Case closed. We're not talking about this anymore. Midorima, rant about something new." The tan miracle waved his hand at the man to begin speaking.

A vein appeared on Midorima's head. He tried to calm himself down by readjusting his glasses. "Aomine, you are a disgusting brute."

"Oh, now that's much better. See, Akashi, you could have complimented me like four eyes over there!" Aomine remarked. Kise frowned. "Hey! What about me!"

"Alright, shut your mouths before you cause some more disaster," Midorima ordered. He turned to look at Akashi, exuding a more serious atmosphere now. "I assume you've heard the news?"

Akashi pressed his fork down on the pancake. "The eight gang members who are now dead?"

Midorima nodded. "Do you think this is the beginning of something?"

"What do you mean?" Aomine asked. "Someone's trying to gain some territory in Tokyo?"

"Perhaps," Midorima muttered, staring at the cup of water. He looked back at Akashi. "Well?"

The red head wiped his lips with a napkin. "We should wait and see what the murder does next. If the person intends to bring harm to our territory, we'll exterminate the person."

* * *

><p>Kuroko stood in a hotel room, trying to keep himself under control. Ever since he killed those people last night, he had an urge to go on a killing spree. No matter how many times he washed his hands or took a shower over and over, he could still smell the blood. It made him want to find the closest person nearby and snap their neck or plunge a knife in their heart or shoot the person in the temple. He began to pace around the room, feeling like he was stuck in a box.<p>

Restless now, he yanked the blanket off the bed and ran a hand across his face. Self-restraint was exhausting. A more rational voice in his head reminded him how regretful he'd feel once he realized that he killed a bunch of innocent people in a hotel. He opened the window and looked down. Two floors was nothing for him. He figured that he'd jump out the window instead of walking through the building where people were. He wasn't sure if he could hold himself back the second he saw a person.

When he landed on the ground, he heard a bark. He turned around and saw a black and white dog with blue eyes staring back at him. He disregarded the dog and continued to walk away. It began to follow him, rubbing itself against his leg once in a while. He decided to let it keep him company as he walked through the streets. Soon enough, Kuroko found himself standing in front of a shabby building that said: Your Local Shooting Range.

The clerk looked at the seemingly young boy standing in front of him. "ID?"

Kuroko patted his pockets. "I don't have one."

The old man quirked his brow. "Minors aren't allowed. Are you a student?"

He shook his head.

"How old are you?"

"Old enough to handle a gun. I promise I won't misbehave," Kuroko said. The dog barked in agreeance.

The old man sighed. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any."

The man pressed his lips into a thin line, feeling sad for the boy. "Alright, I'll let you in but you better pay for the shooting range admittance fare."

"Of course. Thank you for letting me in," Kuroko said with a smile. He gave the man a wad of cash and walked to the entrance. The dog gladly followed, wagging its tail.

The old man's eyes widened at the large amount of cash in his hands. "W-wait, boy! You gave me too much."

Kuroko cocked his head. "Did I? I remembered someone saying something about tips...If you don't want it-"

The man shook his head. "Thank you very much, boy! I'll let you slip in here any time now!"

The blue-haired boy smiled. He wasn't too bad with these human things after all. He entered the shooting range, grabbed a head earmuff by the wall and set it over his ears. He put on the spare safety glasses and whipped out a pistol, continuously firing at the targets non-stop.

Three hours later and Kuroko was still shooting. He stopped once to feed the dog before continuing. As he shot tirelessly, he remembered the training sessions he used to do every single day. He'd have to complete a booby-trap obstacle course within an hour. Spend two hours with guns, knives, and other weaponry. Another two hours were spent running and exercising. He remembered the first time he ran a mile, he puked whatever he had ate before.

Kuroko blinked after he shot the dummy in the forehead. He lowered his gun, simply standing there. He killed the scientist and his two assistants, but still wasn't satisfied. He needed to find the client. But where did he start? Where did he go to find the man? He had no clues.

The dog laid on its stomach, watching the teen pace back and forth with the gun in his hand. It barked at him and Kuroko turned to look at it. "What?"

The dog sauntered over and rubbed itself against his leg. Kuroko bent down. "Should I return you back to where you belong?"

The dog whimpered. Kuroko quirked a blue brow. Could dogs understand Japanese? Did the world really evolve that much in the years he had been locked underground?

"You can't keep staying with me," Kuroko said softly. "I'm dangerous. You could die."

The dog licked his hand and nudged its head into his palm.

Kuroko sat down and set his gun on the tiled-floor. "Do you not have a home?"

The dog simply stared at him with its round blue eyes. "Neither do I...shall I give you a name then?"

The dog barked enthusiastically. Kuroko rubbed its head, thinking thoughtfully. "Nigou. That's your name from now on. Where ever I go, you go. You won't have a permanent home, is that okay?"

The dog set its paw on his leg. Kuroko stood up. "I think I know where to start now, Nigou. The scientist's house."

Nigou cocked his head as if questioning. Kuroko picked up his gun. "You don't know the man. He's not here anymore. Let's go, Nigou."

* * *

><p>By the time Kuroko had finished preparing to infiltrate the house, it was already night. He was dressed in a black, skin-tight suit. He gripped a mask in his hand as they stood a block away from his target location. He bent down and held a finger to his lips. "Nigou, I need you to keep quiet and watch the house when we get there. Stay off the property. If someone unexpected comes, then you can bark, understood?"<p>

The dog let out a soft bark and licked Kuroko's gloved hand. "I'll be out as quick as I can. Let's go."

With his black mask concealing his entire head except for his eyes, Kuroko scurried across the tiny lawn to the side of the house. One of the rooms on the second floor had a light on. He hoped that room wasn't the one he had to enter. He turned on the finger-sized flashlight as he stood in front of the main electrical panel for the house. He quickly shut off the power in the house and silently closed the metal door. He rounded the house and hid on the side of the front porch. He waited for the footsteps to descend. From what he remembered, the scientist had a wife, but no kids. He remembered overhearing the man say that his wife was infertile a while ago.

When the woman came out of the house with a dim flashlight and headed to the electrical panel, Kuroko climbed over the rail and inaudibly entered the dark house. He ascended the stairs softly, keeping his ears open for any sound. He spotted three doors. Two on the left and one on the right. He concluded that he'd take the right side since it only had one room, which meant that the room was more spacious. Why? Because the scientist had made it clear that he preferred working in spacious rooms. Hence the large lab.

Kuroko twisted the door knob, finding it locked. He picked the lock expertly and quickly entered, shutting the door softly. He locked the door, hoping that the woman wouldn't check the room anytime soon. He turned on his tiny flashlight again, scanning the room, as he headed to the desk.

There were papers scattered. Notes, ideas, formulas, and diagrams were scribbled on the stray pieces of paper. Kuroko opened the top drawer of the desk only to find writing utensils and stationary paper. He opened the bottom drawer and found an address book.

Kuroko eyed the address book hopefully. He scanned through the tiny book. There was only one contact there, the rest of the pages were blank. Kuroko stared at the paper. That man was too absorbed in his work to interact with people, which explained why his address book was so empty. The only people he interacted with were his assistants, the client and his wife. Resolved now, he neatly ripped the paper out from the book and tucked it into his pocket. He placed the book back and shut the drawer.

He stood up and headed to the filing cabinet. Before he could take a look, he heard a buzzing sound. The power was back on. He clucked his tongue, wanting to have more time to snoop around the room. When the woman re-entered the house, he slipped out the window and rushed off the property.

"Come on, Nigou," he whispered, running on the street now. The dog ran along with him.

Kuroko ran back to the park and hurried underneath the slide. Using his gloved hands, he dug a pile of bark until he found his casual clothing. After cleaning and shaking his T-shirt and jeans free of bark and specks of dirt, he wore his clothes over his skin-tight suit. He pulled off his gloves, stuffing them into the pocket of his jeans. He took out the piece of paper he ripped out from the address book.

He stared at the unfamiliar address, located deep in the city of Tokyo. He'd leave first thing tomorrow morning so he could observe the house before he striked.

"Akane Yuuto. Target locked," Kuroko said in a robotic manner

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews :D I promise you there's going to be some AkaKuro next chapter! *-*

I really do like badass Kuroko too and now I know what BAMF stands for. Thanks Akana-chan! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Important News**

Due to changes in my circumstance, I will be able to continue my stories again. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I apologize for all the stress and confusion. I will return to ffnet in 2 months of time once things have settled down. I will never forget all the reviews left by you wonderful readers. Thank you very much for keeping me strong when things were dark and when I was so close to abandoning you all. Seriously blessed to have people support me and my passion.

Hope to see you soon :)

Belles7.


End file.
